cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
AJastoria
|connectedresources = |bonuses = }} AJastoria is a very large and older nation at 150 days old with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of AJastoria work diligently to produce Marble and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of AJastoria has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. AJastoria allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in AJastoria. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. AJastoria will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. AJ the Great and the Byzantine Empire On December 10 AJ the Great was invited to join the Byzantine Empire. AJ the Great, who was new at the game, decided that this would be good to enhance his nation. Once he was masked AJ the Great looked around the forums and mainly just read and rarely posted. Then people started talking about recruiting and how it had stopped. AJ the Great saw this as a great opportunity and decided to help out. After weeks of hard-core recruiting he was recognized with the Disinguished Service Medal. He conintued to do heavy recruiting and then got appointed to become the Head of Recruiting. After a couple of weeks of being HoRec. the elections came, and he was invted to run for Megas Domesticus by Trisscar. He decided to run and he then was elected into office. His first day though was on the eve of the St. Patrick's Day War (see St. PAtrick's Day war for more info.). HE is currently running for re-election and hopes to serve the empire once again. Vedrania Rogue On January 10, AJastoria came under attack from the nation of Vedrania. AJ the Great immediately went to the Byzantine Empire for support. The rogue was from the ICP and this war could have drawn the Byzantine Empire into the Second Great War. This war was short but devastated the AJastorian economy. The war caused over 4,000 casualties and marked the end of peace for AJastoria. The rogue was dispatched and sent into anarchy and was defeated. AJ the Great led his nation throguh its first warand first victory. AJ the Great was awarded the Silver Star for his efforts. Pinoy-T4nn Incident During the month of February Pinoy, a long-time member, came to the forums to ask the BE for assistance. He was being bullied by T4nn, also a member and wanted us to ened it. After a short deliberation we helped Pinoy, and the AJastorian 3rd Tank Brigade, along with Nylfin ruled by Trisscar, stormed t4nn's nation and quickley dispatched him. Later on that week T4nn came with evidence proving hios innocence and also proved that Pinoy was the instigator, reps were paid and Pinoy was abenned. That is all that is going to be said about this inicident. St. Patrick's Day War March 16, the Byzantine Empire signs "The Internationale", a group of leftist minded alliances combined in a bloc to defend each other if Nordreich attacked. The BE thought this would help her survival and AJ the Great agreed and was excited because this would mark his first day as Megas Domesticus. Late on March 16 Nordreich delcared war on the Libertarian Socialist Fedseration, LSF. The Byzantine Empire then had to decied weather to sign the pact the made hours before or be a coward. AJ the Great along with the other leaders decided war was the option even though it would lead to certain descruction against the Nordreich war machine. During the war AJ the Great went to war with 6 nations. The Ajastorian forces went to aid Shamrock, Sweedland, and Nylfin, and then took on more targets. The Fist Infantry divion, AAF 1st Fighter and Bombing Squadron, and 3rd Tank division were the most successful divions in the entire army, anarchying 3 nations. AJasoria lasted the longest out of all BE members to stay out of anarchy, AJastoria was defeated after an agreed ceasefire with Nordreich. Many soldiers were lost during the war. Over 8,000 casulaites were the result and over 400 tanks were destroyed, but the AAF stayed strong and only two planes were shot down. Operation Desert Storm AJastoira is a veteran of Operation Desert Storm where AJastoria, along with the Belgian Commenwealth and The Bavarian Empire (along with Financial Support of Shamrock), midnight blitzed the Fremen Legion, ruled by Muadib, for Treason against the Byzantine Empire. Around 2350 hours the Fremen Legion capital of Arakeen came under fire of Tomahawk cruise missiles from from Byzantine Empire forces. Then forces from the AJastorian First Tank brigade entered the ouskirts of Arakeen and faced minimal resistance. When the AJastorian Third Army triedto take the walls of Arakeen they met stiff resistance but received help helped with the arrival of the Bavarian Empire forces. The AJastorian Second Army had the privelage to take the capital of Arakeen first and waving the flag of the Byzantine Empire over Muadib's palace, the Fremen Legion was thrown into anarchy on that glorious night for AJastoria. On the 30th the forces of the Byzantine Empire finished off Muadib's remaining forces and forced them to surrender and on May 1 the war was over. AJastoria played a key role in the liberation of technology that Muadib held prisoner along with causing the Fremen Legion to lose 3,000 soliers and hundreds of tanks during the midnight blitz. The AJastorian Air Force, or known as the AAF, caused havoc on Fremen Legion cities by destroying key military targets, but sadly civilian infrastructure was destroyed also. Category:The Byzantine Empire